Double coeur
by Yumeless
Summary: Depuis que l'organisation 13 a été détruite et que Sora est retourné sur l'île, rien ne va plus pour Roxas. Il ne parvient pas à lutter contre les sentiments qui s'emparent de lui. Roxas/Kairi.


Coucou les gens. Plutôt que de me concentrer sur la suite de mes fics longues (j'y travaille, promis _ ) j'ai écrit un petit os sur Roxas et Kairi. =) On n'en parle pas assez souvent je trouve, et bien que ce n'est pas un couple que j'aime particulièrement j'avais envie de faire quelque chose dessus.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** RokuKai (si c'est comme ça qu'on le dit)

**Disclamer :** KH ainsi que les personnages ici présents sont la propriété exclusive de Square Enix.

* * *

Double cœur

Des regards qui se croisent, des sourires échangés, des mains qui se frôlent timidement avant de se serrer l'une l'autre. Un échange innocent entre deux personnes. Un échange dont je suis le témoin, toujours. Mais jamais je n'en fais parti. Je le subis sans pouvoir vraiment y être.

Et ça me bouffe à petit feu.

L'organisation treize n'existe plus, Xemnas a été défait, Sora et Riku sont retournés sur l'Île du Destin. La vie a repris son cours comme avant. Le trio d'amis va au lycée -les garçons ont d'ailleurs pas mal de retard à rattraper mais Kairi les aide. Sora s'ennuie un peu aussi. Il faut dire, il y a quelques semaines il était en train de sauver l'univers, enchainant les combats, et le voilà qui se retrouve à être assis sur une chaise toute la journée pour suivre les cours. Je peux aisément comprendre que l'aventure lui manque. Enfin, il lui arrive toujours de faire des combats amicaux contre Riku, aussi bien pour passer le temps que pour ne pas perdre la main. Il dit sans cesse qu'il faut qu'il garde le niveau, au cas où une nouvelle menace apparaîtrait. D'ailleurs, même s'il sait que c'est égoïste et que le monde se doit de rester en paix, il espère secrètement qu'une nouvelle péripétie arrive dans sa vie. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour Riku, mais sans doute que ça lui manque aussi un peu.

Moi même, je me sens parfois nostalgique de l'époque des combats.

Il y a eu du nouveau, chez Sora. Kairi. Après avoir sans cesse pensé à elle, il a enfin trouvé le courage de se déclarer à la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux quand il lui a dit. Elle lui a aussitôt sauté au coup. Et depuis, ils sont ensembles. Je trouvais ça mignon, au début. Sora était horriblement timide, il osait à peine lui prendre la main et rougissait tout le temps. Maintenant ça va mieux, et il n'hésite plus à enlacer sa belle ou à l'embrasser.

Et c'est à partir de là que tout s'est effondré pour moi.

Les sentiments de Sora à l'égard de Kairi étaient tellement forts... qu'ils ont commencé à m'affecter moi aussi. Plus le temps passe, et plus je me sens moi-même attiré par elle. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas naturel, que ça ne vient pas de moi mais de Sora. Et pourtant, je suis incapable de lutter contre. Et c'est d'autant plus insupportable que je suis le témoin de tous leurs échanges sans jamais pouvoir y participer, sans jamais pouvoir être à la place de mon double.

Bien sûr, si je le souhaite, je peux ressentir les mêmes choses que lui ; les lèvres de Kairi contre les siens, la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur quand il l'enlace. Mais ce n'est jamais vraiment _moi_ pour autant qui suis là, avec elle. Je ne contrôle jamais rien, je ne suis que simple spectateur. Et j'ai mal. J'ai mal à en pleurer.

Tout ça, ce n'est pas à moi, c'est faux. Ce n'est pas moi ! Alors pourquoi ça me fait si mal, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas lutter contre ?

A partir de là, chaque journée est devenue un enfer pour moi.

Sora et Kairi se voient tous les jours, se sourient, se touchent, s'embrassent. Et chacun de leurs gestes ou mots est une torture pour moi. J'en suis venu à jalouser Sora, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Ce sont ses sentiments, pas les miens. Je ne dois pas réagir ainsi. Et pourtant... c'est plus fort que moi. Est-ce que c'est grâce à cette jalousie, cette souffrance, cette envie que j'ai réussi ça ? Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'un beau jour, comme ça, soudainement, j'ai pris le contrôle du châtain.

Je bouge mes mains -les siennes- et mes yeux -les siens- regardent dans la direction que je souhaite. Je suis libre, mais j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose d'horrible. Je suis en train de voler le corps de Sora, et bien que je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé là, j'ai l'impression qu'en bougeant je violerais son âme. Je ne l'entend pas non plus. Est-il conscient ? Est-ce qu'il dort ? Ou tout simplement n'arrive-t-il pas à m'appeler ?

« Sora, ça va ? »

Mettant un temps à comprendre qu'on s'adresse à moi, je ne suis pas habitué à répondre de ce prénom, je me tourne pour voir Kairi qui me regarde l'air inquiète. Mon, non, _son_ cœur se serre à cette vision. Une idée folle me traverse l'esprit.

Sora n'est pas là. Je _suis _Sora. Là, c'est moi. Je suis là. Avec elle. Elle est auprès de moi. Je peux la voir, lui parler, faire sortir les mots que je souhaite hors cette bouche. Je suis horrible. Pardon, Sora. Pardon. Mais juste une fois, juste un court instant. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi en profiter. Seulement cette fois. Je ne demanderai plus rien après, je ne dirai plus rien. Pardon, pardon. Mais la douleur que mon -_ton_- cœur reçoit chaque jour, cette frustration, cette tristesse... je n'en peux plus. Alors s'il te plait. Ferme les yeux. Ne regarde pas, n'écoute pas. Laisse-moi faire, juste le temps de cette soirée. S'il te plait. Et pardonne-moi si tu le peux.

Je souris doucement.

« Oui, désolé. J'étais dans la lune. »

Elle me regarde d'un air peu convaincu, puis hoche la tête avant de retrouver son sourire. Elle m'attrape alors le bras et je frissonne malgré moi. Pour la première fois, je peux _réellement_ sentir son contact.

« Ça te dit de se balader un peu sur la plage avant de rentrer ? »

J'acquiesce et nous nous mettons en route. C'est la fin de la journée, le soleil commence à doucement se coucher, l'air est frais. C'est agréable de marcher sur le sable blanc en sa compagnie. On s'assoit côte à côte pour regarder la mer. Ça me rappelle un peu la Cité du Crépuscule, bien que je n'ai jamais pu aller à la plage là bas. Je sens la main de Kairi frôler la mienne et je la serre doucement.

Après quelques secondes, je décide de me lancer. Je sais comment procéder, je les ai déjà vu -senti- suffisamment de fois le faire pour ça. Je caresse doucement la joue de ma -_sa_- bien aimée pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi, puis avec lenteur je me penche dans le but de capturer ses lèvres. Enfin. Alors que je l'embrasse, des sentiments contradictoires se mêlent en moi. Joie, excitation, sérénité, tristesse, culpabilité, douleur. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Pardon, pardon Sora. Je vais trop loin, je le sais. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, je n'ai pas le droit de la toucher. Mais je n'en peux plus, je ne peux pas résister d'avantage. Tout cela est un mensonge, une illusion. Je le sais. Mais parce c'est _toi_, je ne peux pas me défendre contre ces sentiments. J'essaie sans doute de me convaincre moi-même que ce que je fais n'est pas si horrible, si égoïste. Je me sens pathétique. Et en même temps, même si tout cela n'est qu'une simple fable, j'ai envie de la prolonger. Je me dégoûte-moi même de penser ainsi. Sans doute que celui qui a le plus de mal à me pardonner c'est moi-même.

Doucement, Kairi pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me fais reculer. Je l'observe sans comprendre, ayant soudainement peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose. Elle me regarde un instant, hésitante, avant de prendre la parole.

« Roxas ? »

Je me fige. Elle a deviné ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? La peur m'envahit tandis que mon cerveau réfléchit à toute allure sans trouver quoi répondre pour autant. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je crains le plus. Qu'elle me déteste ? Qu'elle me rejète ? Sans doute quelque chose du genre. Et quelque part, j'espère qu'elle me pardonne. A mon attitude, Kairi sait qu'elle a visé juste. Elle pose doucement une main sur l'une des miennes.

« Roxas ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Où est Sora ? »

Sora, bien sûr. C'est toujours lui, lui et encore lui. A quoi est-ce que je pensais aussi ?

« Je... je ne sais pas. réponds-je sans oser la regarder. C'est arrivé comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu prendre sa place. »

Elle acquiesce, mais je sens qu'une autre question lui brule les lèvres. Je la devine aisément. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien dit ? Pourquoi je me suis fait passer pour Sora ? Pourquoi je l'ai embrassée ? Je décide répondre avant qu'elle ne se décide à m'interroger à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais... C'était plus fort que moi... »

Je passe une main sur son visage, tentant de cacher mes yeux humides.

« J-je sais que ça ne vient pas de moi, que je ne devrais pas... Mais je n'arrive pas, je ne parviens pas à lutter contre ça. »

Plus je parle et plus je sens ma gorge me serrer. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Kairi m'enlace alors, doucement, tendrement.

« Je suis désolée, Roxas. me souffle-t-elle. Tu as du avoir mal pendant tout ce temps, ça a du être dur de tout garder pour toi.

-Pardon... dis-je en baissant les yeux. Je sais que je ne devrais pas... mais je reçois ces sentiments sans pouvoir les contrôler. Même s'ils ne viennent pas de moi, même si c'est un simple mensonge, je ne réussis pas à m'en défaire. »

Elle me relâche et me sourit gentiment avant de saisir mes mains dans les siennes.

« Tu es comme Sora, Roxas. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, un peu maladroit, mais certainement pas mauvais. Alors cesse de culpabiliser pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Tu sais, tu aurais du essayer de le dire à Sora dès le début. Il aurait compris. Et puis, je suis sûre que si vous en parlez tous les deux, vous trouverez une solution. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ? »

Je hoche faiblement la tête. Sans doute a-t-elle raison... mais je m'en voulais trop pour me manifester auprès de mon double. Je souris alors faiblement à la jeune fille.

« Merci, Kairi. Mais, même si c'est faux, même si je l'oublie ensuite, est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit de te le dire ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Je t'aime. »

A peine je souffle ces mots, un sourire triste sur les lèvres et mes joues humides, que ma conscience s'évanouit. Je replonge doucement dans le cœur du châtain, quand sa présence me frôle. Je le devine qui sourit. Il murmure quelques mots d'excuse, puis repart pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Petit à petit, je sens la douleur que j'avais en moi, cette culpabilité, ces sentiments... tout ça s'efface pour ne plus devenir qu'un simple souvenir. Quelque part, ça me rend un peu triste. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Merci, Sora. Merci pour m'avoir accordé ces quelques instants avec elle, merci pour m'avoir libéré de ton cœur. Merci pour tout.

Maintenant, tout ira bien.

* * *

Et voilà. Je n'arrive pas à voir Roxas et Kairi vraiment tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, donc je ne pouvais voir la chose que de cette façon. Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. ^^


End file.
